


Where There's a Will

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dudes in bed, LJ 60 prompts in 60 days, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, prompt: surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone would be disappointed if I didn't write at least a little Miloe porn for the LJ 60 prompts in 60 days...right? Prompt: surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's a Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to call "hasty porn." You know - the kind you write real quick before your spouse catches you in those last thirty minutes before bed. So...my apologies.

“You promised that if I outran you on our morning jog, you would surrender to me,” Bass reminds gleefully.

“I only said that –”

“Because you didn’t believe I could beat you. But I did. Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“We’re at Ben’s house, Bass. We can’t fuck here. He’ll find out.”

Miles is in his gray sweatpants, lying on his back, head resting on his arm. But all Bass can see is dick – the outline of that glorious penis he loves, free of the confines of underwear, the flimsiest bit of soft fabric separating velvety cock-skin from the breeze. Bass flings himself on the twin bed (colliding gruntingly with wall), so that he’s on his side next to Miles, now just inches from said cock.

“Get the hell away from me. I’m serious,” Miles warns, apparently failing to appreciate the graceful maneuver. If there were more room between Miles and wall, Bass would fling his hands up in one of those triumphant gymnastics landings, but as it is, he only has space to wrap his arms around Miles’s boney torso and squeeze. He loves the way Miles’s ribcage pokes through the flesh along his sides and gets temporarily lost in ogling. He watches with excitement as Miles’s rippled stomach sinks in and then puffs out in a little huff of testiness.

Bass swoons just a little when Miles pouts, because his bottom lip looks juicy enough to eat. He kisses Miles right on the protruding lip and pulls it away with his teeth. Miles gives himself away by not resisting much (or really, at all). He clearly wants Bass. The loose sweatpants betray him, too.

Both of their eyes travel to Miles’s magnificent boner, and Miles thunks his head against the pillow in submission. They’re only twenty-three – they’re horndogs, for God’s sake. Bass finds it cute that Miles would even try to resist sex just because they’re at Ben’s house.

Bass watches Miles’s Adam’s apple move, as he reaches down to take Miles in hand through the fabric. He rubs the cotton along Miles’s dick like a second foreskin. The cock has taken on a life of its own, straining and jumping in Bass’s obliging fist.

Instead of resisting, Miles just buries his face in Bass’s neck to muffle the sound of his gasps. The dick is distended to the point where Bass is afraid it will pop, and it appears to have acquired its own pulse. Bass wonders if anyone gets as hard as Miles does.

Miles puts the hand (that’s not pinned under Bass) around Bass’s neck and pulls it down into his mouth so that he can swear, “Fucking fuck, Bass, you fucker.” Miles thrusts his leg in between Bass’s to rub his thigh against Bass’s growing hard on. Miles is too far gone to be anything but rough, and the gesture comes off as more of a sock to the balls, producing a little “oof” from Bass.

“Turn. Over.” Bass demands, yanking down Miles’s pants, freeing the enormous, swollen boner from its confines in one spectacular spring.

“Come on, Bass. I top,” Miles tries pathetically, though he already knows he’s lost. Miles can be a baby about it all he wants but:

“Fuck that. A deal’s a deal!” Besides, it’s not like Miles doesn’t let Bass fuck him from time to time (it’s just that Miles is usually on the verge of black-out drunk when he rolls over with his ass in the air. That’s always a little sad. This is much, much better.)

Bass melodramatically sucks his own finger to its base, allowing Miles to imagine exactly where he intends to stick it. 

Miles bites his lip, as Bass drives it in. Miles reaches for the base of Bass’s head to pull him against his forehead, gazing penetratingly into Bass’s eyes. _Fuck_ , Bass thinks. _Miles is intense_. Anyone else might be frightened.

“Stop being a pansy and put in it in already,” Miles demands grumpily. His eyes have gone from _want_ to _ultimatum_.

Bass doesn’t require a second invitation. His pants might as well be those break-aways from the early nineties, because they’re gone in a flash. He’s fucking exultant to be able to take Miles’s sober ass in Ben’s stupid, flower-wallpapered backroom. He swings Miles’s leg over so that Miles is on his side, ass against Bass’s skyward knob, grabs a fistful of lube and rams his dick full force into Miles’s butt. Bass can smell the spicy tea-tree of Miles’s shampoo, since Miles has slammed backward into Bass’s face. Bass reaches around to lock his hand onto Miles’s lean pec.

Bass drives Miles hard, and Miles actually has to bite his own fist to stifle his grunts. Clearly, Miles likes this; Bass doesn’t know why the hell Miles makes his asshole so elusive. Perhaps the asshole’s aloofness is exactly why they both get so damn excited when Bass does penetrate it. Bass comes quickly in confirmation; he’s horny as hell.

As soon as his euphoria passes enough for him to function again, he turns his attention back to Miles, whose red cheeks and rapidly rising and falling chest produce in him a bloom of tenderness. He pulls Miles onto his back so he can take the half hard penis into his mouth.

Bass is a talented bastard when it comes to blowjobs; he can take a dick – even one as large as Miles’s – all the way into his throat. He does it right away, producing the sexiest little “Bassss” from the pink lips above him. Bass pulls the dick back out and begins jacking its base and sucking its head until Miles is coming down his throat.

The bed is a disaster zone. Bass’s seed has dribbled back out of Miles, while Miles’s come is smeared all over Bass’s face and the surrounding duvet. There’s no doubt about it. They are terrible house guests.


End file.
